Cheeky Baby
by dagforever
Summary: Draco and Ginny's first child starts to talk and he is full of cheek. Two parts short fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Cheeky Baby (Part 1)

Tyl sits in his crib playing with a stuffed dragon and oversized, stuffed snitch for a couple of moments. With a small blue monogrammed receiving blanket still in his hand, he pulls himself to a standing position. The little blond boy rubs his gorgeous blue eyes. He starts to yell, "Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh". When no one comes he bangs the crib against the wall and continues to yell. He stops the banging when the connecting door starts to open. When he sees the white blond man with gray eyes enter the room he moves and yells excitedly. He loses his balance and falls on his bottom. He puts his arms up as his father nears the crib. "Uh, Uh, Uh." The baby yells.

"Good morning, Son" Draco picks up and cuddles Tyl. "Let's get you a fresh nappy, then a snack before breakfast." Draco normally handled the early morning routine. He changed his son's nappy thankful it was only wet. Carrying his son back into his bedchamber, he places Tyl on the bed and lays down himself. The eight month old crawls over to Ginny and starts pulling on the top of her nightgown. "Give mama a minute, baby." She smiles at her husband and starts nursing their son. "No patience that's the problem with Malfoy men." He kisses her softly. "When we see what we want we go after it." After nursing, Tyl crawls on Draco's chest and falls asleep. Ginny rolls next to Draco placing her head on his shoulder, one of his arms holds Ginny tight to him, the other holding Tyl on his chest.

--------------

Tyl is playing on the floor when Draco comes out of the bathroom. Ginny goes in to shower. Tyl yells when he sees Draco. "D… D…. D…" Draco pays the boy no attention, going into his dressing room. Tyl crawls to the door and watches his father dress. Draco has charmed every doorway, so Tyl can only pass through when carried. The baby gets upset and starts to cry. "Shh, Tyl. Daddy has to dress for work." Draco says without looking at his son. He stops crying. "That's daddy's good boy." Still he doesn't look at the boy.

"Da…. Da…" Tyl starts. "Da… Da… Da…" Draco puts his tie on and walks out of the dressing room passed his son ignoring him. The baby got an upset look on his face. He crawls in front of the bathroom door as Ginny comes out. She too walks passed her son. The baby sits on his bottom, looking as if he were about to cry. He eyes his father then yells, "DA… DA… DADA! DADA!" Ginny walks out of her dressing room. Draco walks over to his son. "Did you say Dada, mate?" Draco's shocked look turns to joy. "DADA… DADA…" Tyl replies while raising his hands. Picking up his son, Draco cuddles him. "You wanted Dada to pick you up, didn't you?"

"Dada… dada… da da da da da da."

Ginny hugs her son and husband. "What a big boy! Your first word."

"dada dada dada"

Ginny points at Draco. "Yes, baby. He's Dada. " She points to herself. "I'm Mama. Can you say Mama?"

"dada dada dada"

--------------

9-month-old Tyl is eating a sliced banana with his fingers, in a highchair next to Draco.

"Son, we need to work on something." Draco places a picture of Ginny in front of Tyl. "This is Mama, Tyl. Let's try to say it. Mmmm… ah Mmmm… ah. Come on son please."

Tyl places a banana slice in his mouth while chewing he says "Mmmmm".

"Yes" Draco is excited. "But it's Mmm ah Mmm ah" Draco points to Ginny's picture again. "Mama"

Tyl puts another slice in his mouth. "Mmm Mmm"

"Close enough. Here she comes." Ginny walks in the dinning room. Draco looks at his son. "Tyl, look who's here its Mama."

Tyl points at Draco. "Dada" He looks at Ginny. "Mmm Mmm" then points at the banana slices. "Mmm Mmm" He puts a slice in his mouth. "Mmm Mmm"

--------------

Ten-month-old Tyl is sitting in a high chair next to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He is eating a piece of toast. The house-elf places scrambled eggs and sausage pin front of Lucius. He places his paper down and starts to eat. Narcissa tries to feed Tyl some oatmeal. "No, No, no, no" The baby shakes his head. "Come on darling, eat something for Grandmother."

He points at Narcissa, "Nana" He points at the bowl and sticks out his tongue "Yuck."

"Eeg, eeg, eeg" He points to Lucius' plate. Lucius feeds Tyl a forkful of eggs. The baby smiles going "Mmmm…. Mmmm" as he chews.

"I see my son is conning you out of your eggs this morning dad. He ate all of mine yesterday. He likes the sausage too, just remove the skin and cut…."

"I have feed a baby before Draco, and I believe you survived!" He raises an eyebrow at his son and continues feeding Tyl.

"Dada dada"

Draco kisses his son. "Be a good boy for your Grandmother. Son."

"No" Tyl points to Narcissa. "Nana"

"Be good for Nana." Tyl nods. Draco turns to Lucius. "I'll be in around 10, dad. Mum, Ginny will meet you at the robe shop around the same time. Ginny wants to find out the baby's sex this time. Would you like to know?"

Excitedly, Narcissa speaks. "Oh, yes dear. I so hope it's a girl."

"I'd like a girl too, but with both of our family's histories."

"Blacks have a equal number of boys and girls." She states.

"I know mum, but Ginny was the first Weasley girl in generations. And it's been centuries since a Malfoy had a girl." He drops a diaper bag next to Narcissa. "Ginny has packed everything that Tyl will need, and his pram is…"

"Draco, I've been walking him daily for the last five months. I know where the pram is."

He kisses his son again. "Daddy will see you later, mate. I love you. Bye - Bye"

"Bye, bye, bye bye." Tyl waves at Draco, which makes Draco tear and come back for another kiss. Tyl moves away from the kiss. "No…. GO…. GO…." The baby moves his hand in a shooing away motion.

"Only after a kiss." Draco puts his cheek next to his son's face. Tyl puts one hand in Draco's hair and one on his lips and places a sloppy kiss on Draco's cheek. When Tyl pulls away, Draco has toast crumbs in his hair and crumbs and egg on his face. As he walks out of the room, Tyl yells, "ofyoo"

"Love you too." Draco says with a last look back.

"Eeg, eeg, eeg. Mmmm, Mmmm, paw paw… eeg." Tyl kicks the table with his feet and gets ready to throw his toast at Lucius.

"Mind your matters, young man." Lucius growls lowly at his grandson.

Tyl places the toast on the tray, but lowers both brows and tightens up his face in anger. He growls back at his Grandfather. "EEG! OW! OW!"

"Your cheek won't be rewarded in this room." After saying this Lucius' tone becomes soft. "Manners"

Tyl stares at Lucius for a time. His facial expression changing every second until Tyl's face softens. "peas, eeg."

Lucius starts feeding Tyl again.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheeky Baby (Part 2)

A look out the large picture window showed it was raining. Ginny seven months pregnant is playing with 11-month-old Tyl in the family parlor. She is on her knees defending three small quidditch hoops. Tyl is walking with a small quaffle trying to get around Ginny or at least get a throw in. He had started walking almost a month ago. Ginny moves a little to the left, giving Tyl a chance to throw. He throws and it goes through the hoop. "Tyl scores on Mama. Tyl 50 – Mama 20." Ginny says. "Who am I Tyl? Can you say Mama?"

"No" Tyl retrieves the quaffle. "pay"

"Who am I, Tyl?"

"Gin… pay"

"I'm mama. Say mama baby, please."

"peas, pay" Tyl pleads. He turns to the doorway, and looks back at Ginny and smiles.

"Oh, you hear them too, now." She takes out her wand and removes the doorway ward. "Go ahead you can leave now."

He runs out of the room yelling, "DADA DADA PAW PAW" Ginny follows him at a slower pace.

In the foyer the boy is scooped into his father's arms. Ginny welcomes her husband, and greets Professor Snape and Lucius.

"Gin, when Blaise and Pansy arrive send Blaise to my study, Please." He tries to hand Tyl back to Ginny but he holds onto Draco.

"No Dada. Me. Paw paw." He points at Severus Snape. "Unc… Unc"

"You want to stay with me, Uncle Severus, and your Grandfather?" Draco asks.

Tyl nods points to Severus and says, "Unc… Unc."

Ginny looks at her son questioningly. "You can say Uncle but you can't say Mama?"

"NO!" Tyl smiles at her and waves. "Bye bye"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fred and George Weasley walk over to group of men containing their brothers, chuckling madly. "What have you two done?" Arthur asks.

"US"

"Not a thing"

"It's Tyl"

"He's showing"

"his Weasley side"

The group looks at the one-year-old birthday boy. He bangs his spoon on his tray. When Ginny looks at him and motions to stop he starts singing. "Dada dada of dada of dada dada da," he appears to go quiet and moments later starts to laugh.

"Being annoying is a Weasley treat alright." Greg replies.

The Weasleys shoot Greg a look. "Go over and listen really close to your Godson during the quiet part Goyle." The twins say together.

Greg and Bill stand behind Tyl so he doesn't notice them. He starts his Dada song again. When Tyl starts to laugh Greg and Bill have to run back to the group. Once they arrive they join the twins in laughter. Greg collects himself for a short time. "Draco, Has Tyl said Mama yet?"

"No, and it's driving Ginny nutters. It's like he's teasing her, but a one year old couldn't..." He stops when the four men nod. "Go listen to him Malfoy" Bill advises. Draco leaves the group and stands unseen behind Tyl.

As the men watch the scene Bill explains. "First he gets, Ginny's attention by banging, now the choir of loud Dadas and love dadas, what no one but Draco and Tyl hears now is the very low choir of Mamas and love Mamas." Draco looks at the group and rolls his eyes before walking up and talking to his son.

"Brilliant," said George.

"Absolutely amazing." Added Fred.

"Can't teach that kind of Cheek."

"And he's only one." They continue to talk as the walk away.

"think of what he'll do at 11."

"I'd feel sorry for old McGonagall." They eye Professor Snape.

"But Tyl's more of the Slytherin type."

The group laughs. Snape snears. "Well that gives me ten years to retire."

Tyl starts banging on his tray. Draco is still next to him, when Ginny looks Tyl starts singing again. "MAMA MAMA OF MAMA OF MAMA MAMA ma"


End file.
